


Naruko: The Fox and The Hound

by SuperOtaku095



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOtaku095/pseuds/SuperOtaku095
Summary: Naruko has lived a life of pain and loss. Everything precious to her taken. Now she lives alone, on the streets of Konoha, ready to give up on life. But what happens when a soft hearted hound dog appears in her life? Can he help her move forward out of the darkness? Can he bring her back from the abyss? Or is she too far gone?AU FemNaruto! I'm terrible at summaries so don't hate me!





	1. Chapter 1

Naruko Uzumaki, age 16, awoke alone in the dimly lit alley's of Konoha City. She sighed as she looked around at her surroundings, a messy trash filled alley, before pulling a small pocket watch from a hidden pocket within her jacket. Te only remaining memento of her parents. Flipping it open she was greeted by the cracked glass encasing the small clock inside. The other half containing a small photo of a tall handsome mad with spiky yellow hair and vibrant blue eyes much like her own, standing next two a smaller redheaded woman. In her arms lay a sleeping infant. It was the only photo she had left of her and her parents and she cherished it with all her heart.

Noting the time, Naruko pulled herself up and out of the make shift lean-too she had made. Stretching her arms high above her head she smeared a smile across her face and grabbed the duffel bag that lay beside her makeshift home. If she intended on getting a shower in before school she'd have to hurry up and beat the rush. Stepping out into the streets of Konoha there were a few people up early and headed into work, but for the most part the world was still peaceful and quiet. Naruko's smile almost became genuine at the peaceful atmosphere of the morning before she took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Goooood Morning Konoha! You better be ready for me!"

Naruko couldn't remember when she had begun shouting that out in the mornings, but it had become an almost ritualistic part of her days now. Not a day went by without her shouting that at the top of her lungs. It just made her feel alive and quite frankly a little bit better. Naruko wasn't surprised when a window in the nearby house slid open and a young boy with brown spiky hair popped his head out, the sound of a dog barking slipping out of his window with him as he shouted.

"Hey! What the hell! Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

Naruko stared up at the boy in shock for a moment before pulling on her left eye lid and sticking her tongue out at the boy. The look on his face was priceless as he puttered in shock at her immaturity and before he could muster a response she was off, sprinting down the sidewalk, headed off to school.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka, age 18, watched in a mixture of shock and confusion as the girl ran off giggling aloud to herself. With an indignant huff he slammed his window shut before spinning around to point a finger at his dog as he shouted.

"Akamaru! I swear, you need to zip it! It's too early for this shit!"

Akamaru was quick to quiet down and Kiba was thankful for that. Looking at his clock he realized that he still had two hours before school, but there was no way he was getting to sleep again after that. He slowly made his way over to his dresser and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into his bathroom to shower. As Kiba stood there, hot water cascading down over him, he thought back on that strange girl from moments before. Something about that girl was familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

When he finished his shower, Kiba got dressed in a ripped up pair of jeans and an old tank top with long red slashes all across it in the shape of claw marks. Making his way down stairs and too the kitchen he found his sister busy making breakfast. As soon as his feet hit the kitchen floor she spun around and pointed a spoon at him shouting

"I don't care if you just took a shower, go wash your hands!"

Kiba froze in his tracks as Akamaru pushed his way between Kiba's legs before holding up his hands grumbling, "Oh come on sis, I did just wash them." however the look she shot him had him quickly back peddling towards the nearby sink. Kiba mumbled to himself as he washed his hands and was ared stiff when his sisters voice rang out from behind him

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kiba said quickly before drying his hands and making his way to the kitchen table."So what's for breakfast, oh amazing sister of mine?"

Hana smiled at her little brother before setting a plate, piled high with bacon n sausage and eggs, in front of him. She giggled as his eyes practically popped out of his head and he dug in mercilessly.

"I heard today was your first game, so I figured you'd need all the energy you can get!"

Kiba grinned like an idiot, food practically spilling from his mouth as he scooped up another forkfull of bacon.

"Myeah!" Kiba said with a mouthful of food before fist came down hard over the top of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not talk with your mouthful!" Hana screamed at him, even though she was amused.

* * *

Naruko had arrived just in time for one of the Janitors to let her in with them. She was lucky they knew her well enough to let her in, but that kind of came with the territory when you were constantly in detention with two options. Sit quietly, or help the Janitors. Today it was Jiraiya, the only janitor she actually liked. Even if he was a pervert. Her and the older man had quickly bonded over their love of ramen, and the fact that he had authored her favorite story of all time 'Naruto: Rise of the Shinobi'. A tale of an misunderstood outcast, who had no one, and grew to become loved by all and became the Hero of the Shinobi Nations. It was a truly riveting tale, even with it's plot holes.

"Ahh! Morning Naruko!" Jiraiya had greeted her when as she came bounding up behind him at the front entrance of the school.

"Morning old man!" she greeted happily drawing out a string of curses from him as he ranted about how he wasn't old. This only drew a fit of giggles from the much smaller girl and in the end no ones feelings were actually hurt as they slipped inside out of the cold.

"So, I take it your off for the showers again this morning?" He said inquisitively, one eyebrow quirked upwards a bit.

"Yeah and I better not catch you peaking you old perv!" She teased as she took off down the empty corridors laughing out loud as the old man cursed at her again about how he wasn't into children. They both knew she was only joking, but she always loved watching the way the older man over reacted at her accusations. Slipping into the girls locker room, Naruko did a once over to make sure it was clear before heading to an open locker and sitting down on the bench in front of it. Setting down her duffel bag she rifled through it pulling out a bottle of almost completely empty shampoo and half of a bar of soap.

She then stripped out of her dirty clothing and tossed it in her bag before stuffing it unceremoniously in the locker. Making her way into the showers she walked up to the nearest one and turned the hot water all the way up. She watched with a smile as steam slowly rose from the water, before reaching out tenderly to feel it. Her hand shot back the moment she touched it, happy to know it was indeed hot, but a little too hot. It took a bit a fidgeting with the water until she got the correct temperature, but once she got it just right and she sliped under the stream of oothing heat, a low sigh escaped her lips as she felt the dirt caked to her skin sliding off.

In order to not draw too much suspicion from the janitors, she had made a rule to only shower once a week, and living outside left her with plenty to scrub away each time. She stood there for awhile just running her hands over her skin, doing her best to get the dirt, and dried blood from her skin without soap. She had to conserve what she could, so most showers were just water. Today however was a cheat day, and when she felt her skin was smoothed enough she grabbed her sliver of bar soap and rubbed herself down. She hated the way the bar would drag slower over the scars on her skin, always reminding her of her past. But it was something she'd grown used to, and something she could put up with if it meant she could smell good for once.

Once she'd used her allotted amount of soap for the day, she swapped it for her shampoo, pouring a small pool into the palm of her hand. She didn't mind not using the bar soap if she didn't have too, but she wished she could use more shampoo. Her hair was so long, running all the way down to her lower back, and she just wished she could get it as soft as possible. Naruko wasn't a girly girl, but whenever she was stressed she loved to run her fingers through her hair, so the softer it was the better. It didn't take her long to wash her hair and as she rinsed it out she let a small sigh escape her lips as her fingers ran through her newly cleaned, and much softer hair.

Another great part about showering at school, was the free towels. She used at least four of them to get her hair completely dry, not counting the ones she'd used for her body. But it was worth it for the silky smooth feeling it left her with. Once she was properly dried Naruko made her way back to her stashed stuff and rifled through what few clothes she had before settling on a cleanish pair of skinny jeans, and tight fitting orange and blue turtleneck sweatshirt.

Most of the kids in school made fun of how often she wore that damn sweatshirt, but they could all go to hell. It was precious to her. Not only was it soft, and actually fit her, but it was one of the last things she had of her mothers. She still remembered buying the sweatshirt with her father when she was 6. The moment she saw those bright vibrant and flashy colors she knew her mother would love it. Sure it hadn't been the greatest mothers day present, but it was the first one she'd ever picked out, and too this day she could still remember the way her mother had smiled upon receiving the garment.

Naruko sighed at the memory as she slipped her feet into the over sized pair of sneakers she'd gotten from a homeless shelter, before making her way over to the mirrors. She stared at herself for a long time just taking in her appearance. She was thin, almost too thin if you looked close enough. Her cheeks were gaunt. She had a dark circles under her eyes from poor sleeping, and if you looked close enough you could barely make out the sign of a scar popping up from under the neckline of the turtleneck, just in front of her left ear. Naruko took a long deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror before saying quietly to herself.

"You better be ready for me."

* * *

Kiba grinned behind the visor of his motorcycle helmet as he pulled into the only designated Motorcycle parking space in the school parking lot. He could feel the eye's of girls, and boys on as he put the kick stand down. In one smooth motion he slipped the helmet off and gave his head a good shake to fix his helmet hair before clipping it the the back of his bike. His mother of course had detested the damn thing but considering he had saved up his own money to buy it, and he was a legal adult, she let him keep it on the condition that he wore a jacket and a helmet when riding. The jacket part was fine, considering he owned like a hundred leather jackets and looked damn good in them too. The helmet part, as much shit as his friends gave him, he actually agreed with himself. If your going to ride, ride safe. None of that ride or die shit, as his driving instructor had said.

As Kiba hopped off his bike and pocketed his keys he heard a familiar voice call out to him from the front doors.

"Yo Kiba!" Of course it was Lee, shouting across the entire parking lot like he always did. "I am most glad to see you have arrived safely to school!"

Kiba chuckled to himself as he made his way through the parking lot. He still remembered Lee being his only friends against the Idea of him getting a bike because it was "An Impractical Risk of Your Youthful Life!" nonetheless he still loved Lee like a brother. Kiba met up with Lee who was quick to unload his excitemant for their first basketball game of the big tournament. Everyone on the team had apparently already headed inside to go hang out in the cafeteria while they waited for classes to start.

As Kiba entered the lunchroom, Lee still blathering on enthusiastically, he noticed that the cafeteria was more full then usual. The whole team was there for a start, but so were the cheerleaders. Not to mention those who got dropped off early. It was kind of weird actually to see the cafeteria so full this early in the day. He couldn't quite place it but there was something about today that just seemed different to him.

"Hey, Kiba! Lee! We've been waiting for you guys!" Shouted an enthusiastic Choji as he munched on a bag of chips. That boy was always eating and somehow, considering his size, was one of the most in shape kids on the team. How? Kiba would never know. Beside him sat Choji's best friend Shikamaru. Ever silent and lazy he was laying down on the cafeteria table napping away. Sai of course was just doodling away, off in his own world. Kiba couldn't help but snicker at his rag tag group of friends.

"Hey Jiraiya!" Kiba's ears perked up at the sound of an all too familiar voice, and he quickly turned to see a short girl, with long blond hair pulled back into a messy bun wearing an orange and blue turtle neck, patting her hands together as if to clean them. "I went ahead and took all of the trash too the dumpster for ya!"

Kiba stared in shock as the girl conversed with a much older man, who was now berating her for over working herself before school.

"Come on girly, how many times do I have to say it. That trash is too heavy, and it's not safe back by the dumpsters." The older man said at the young girl beaming up at him.

"I know but your sooo old! I couldn't let you throw your back out!"

Kiba was snapped out of his stupor when an elbow jabbed into his ribs eliciting a yelp of surprise from him.

"Come on man, snap our of it. We need your head in the game for today." Sasuke Uchiha droned lazily. "What were you staring at anyways?"

Kiba spared one final glance at the girl and the older man as they left the cafeteria before he turned back to Sasuke saying "Do you know who that girl is?"

Sasuke just scoffed and sat back down ignoring the question all together when a familiar mop of pink popped into his vision.

"She's nobody, "Sakura Haruno said disdainfully, " she's just some silly little girl. I'd recommend you steer clear of her. She's nothing but trouble."

Kiba was instantly intrigued. He'd only seen Sakura show that much disgust for Uchiha fangirls, even though she was one herself, so seeing this kind of disdain for a girl who he'd never seen hanging around his team mate was new.

* * *

Classes went by slowly, Naruko barely able to pay attention. All she could think about was her cup of after school ramen. Jiraiya had given her a cup of Ichiraku ramen, her favorite, as payment for helping so much before school. But she'd have to wait until she could get to a gas station to microwave it. Sadly the cafeteria for all it's wonders did not come equiped with microwaves . . . go figure. It was now the last class of the day, P.E, with Guy sensai and she was crammed in the locker room with a full class of snooty bitches who meant nothing to her. Slipping out of her sweatshirt she placed it gently beside her on the bench as she reached for a tank top she had in her bag.

She could feel eyes on her, and as she looked up from her bag, she found none other then Sakura Haruno, glaring at her with a look of disgust on her face. She'd gotten used to it. Ever sense they met, Sakura hated her, and looked for any reason to call her out. Naruko knew what she was looking disgusted about. It was the same thing she was disgusted about whenever she looked in the mirror. Her upper body was not a smooth blank canvas like the rest of her class, instead it was a marred road map of her life. She had a long jagged scar that ran from her naval down to the right side of her body, dipping down over her hip. She had a cluster of small burns across her lower back, as well one long scar going from her left shoulder and up her neck just in front of her ear. Her arms were no better, with a mixture of self inflicted scars, and some inflicted by others.

Slipping into her tank top she reached for her sweatshirt when it was suddenly scooped up by the pink haired girl. Her reaction was instant as she shot too her feet screaming in the other girls face

"Give that back!"

Sakura reeled back holding the garment in her hand out like a piece of trash, just out of Naruko's reach as she spoke. "This ratty thing? What on earth for? I figured I'd just do you the favor of disposing of it."

Naruko lunged for the article of clothing but was promptly met by a foot sticking out and tripping her, sending her crashing into the lockers with a loud clatter. She didn't wait for a reaction and was on her feet again in an instant as she lunged for the garment again screaming louder this time

"I said give it back!"

Sakura without flinching tossed the sweatshirt into Naruko's face and side stepped as the girl blindly tumbled over a bench between the lockers. Naruko clutched the article of clothing to her chest protectively as she came crashing down hard onto the cold cement floor, the sound of laughter filling the locker room as the girls filed out one by one echoing words of congratulations to Sakura. Naruko just lay there, clutching her mother's sweatshirt to her chest, until the voices finally faded away. As silence settled in the locker room, she slowly pulled herself to her feet, her whole body was tired and weak. Now ontop of that she hurt. But at least she still had her mother's sweatshirt.

When Naruko held the sweatshirt out to examine it however, her heart stopped. There, halfway down the sleeve, was tear. It must have caught on something when she tripped over the bench. Naruko could feel tears well upin her eyes as she hugged the garment close to her chest, sadness over whelming her before slowly being replaced with anger.

* * *

Kiba was shooting hoops, preparing for his big game in a few hours when the girls made their way out of the womans locker room laughing and carrying on loudly. He over heard the tail end as he made another shot ' . . . know! Who wears something that ugly? I mean the colors don't even match." Turning his head curiously to see who was talking, Kiba noticed Sakura, smiling smugly to herself, as the girls surrounding her sung her praise. He didn't know what they were talking about but whenever Sakura had that look on her face it usually meant something bad for another girl.

Kiba's eye's were then drawn from the pink haired cheerleader, to a sunset stream of golden yellow hair, marching out of the locker room. He watched in silence as this short blue eye'd beauty marched right up to Sakura, clutching a clump of orange and blue in her hands, marched right up to Sakura who was now staring at the shorter girl with hate in her eyes. He watched as Sakura opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a single sound, the blond reached up and slapped Sakura across the face so hard even Kiba could feel the force of it.

"What the hell!" shouted a girl as Sakura reached up to cup her cheek. Kiba was dumbstruck. He'd never seen anyone do that to Sakura before, but before he could really even process what had happened the girl was running right past him and out of the gym. As she ran past him that's when Kiba noticed it. She was crying. He knew Sakura could at some times be a vindictive bitch, but he had never witnessed first hand before the realities of what it was like. Kiba didn't know why but as he watched the girl dissapear through the gym doors, his feet just began to carry himself after her.

She was fast, like really fast, and it took all Kiba had to keep up with the girl as she zipped through the halls of the school. Kiba kept her pace, following her through the school until she finally slowed down and collapsed to her knees sobbing. He froze at that sight, but something inside of him ony spurred him onwards. Slowly Kiba walked up to the girl and it wasn't until he was no more then a foot away that she noticed his presence. Her head snapped up to look at him, tears pouring from her eyes. Her face was full of anger as she looked to him, but it slowly turned to confusion when she suddenly realized he was not who she was expeting, and then as quickly as the anger had hit her she was crying again.

Kiba slowly knelt down beside her noticing she was clutching the sweatshirt from earlier, the sleeve ripped, and realized that Sakura must have done that to it. Kiba wasn't very good at comforting people, in fact he'd never really had to except the time his sister, Hana, had lost her dog. He swallowed hard before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder only to pull it back when she flinched away from his touch.

"L-look I uh, I'm not sure what happened back there, but uhm, you know . . ." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly for a moment as he continued to try and comfort the sobbing girl, " . . . It get's better, and uh all that. Right?"

Naruko's breath hitched as she looked up at him, and something inside of Kiba snapped. She wasn't just upset. The look in her eyes said it all. She was destroyed. Devastated. Obviously the sweater meant a lot to her so Kiba did the only thing he knew to do.

"Uhm, hey." he started "If the sweater means that much too you, I can take you back to my place after school and I can mend it for you. I'm not the best at sewing but I think I could fix it."

Naruko's crying slowly dissipated, and whiping away tears she looked up at the older boy confusion in her eyes as she spoke

"W-why would you do that?"

Kiba was floored, he didn't know why he was doing. It just felt like the right thing to do. Kiba couldn't just say that though, it was too uncool so instead he flashed the smaller girl a toothy grin and said

"Well I guess I just can't stand to see a cute girl crying." The blush that spread across the girls face at those words was enough to send his blood flowing from his brain . . . to his head. Kiba practically choked on nothing before holding his hand out to the girl flashing another toothy grin saying "Anyways, I'm Kiba! It's nice to meet you, uhm, come to think of it. What's your name?"

Naruko swallowed dryly, wiping the remnants of her tears away, before taking his hand gently and saying "Naruko. Naruko Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperOtaku: Hello! Before this chapter begins, I want to say something first. I would like to give my heartfelt thanks to Crownclown, for pointing something out to me. Crownclown, pointed out to me something that I battle with on an almost daily basis. I "hate" myself. I don't mean too but I naturally do. I put myself down. I'm not going to tell you a sob story or try and get your sympathy. I just want to say this. 
> 
> I enjoy my writing, and hope you do as well. But I am going make a concerted effort too ensure I don't do it again. 
> 
> That said, thank you Crownclown, for both your kind words, and for pointing out my grammar errors. I hope I can do you, and everyone else, proud with what I have planned for the future of this story.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruko." Kiba said as he pulled her up off the floor and too her feet. Once she was standing in front of him she realized how much bigger then her she was, as she stared up at him in awe. Not only was he exceptionally attractive, but he was much taller then her. Naruko's growth had sadly been stunted, thanks to malnutrition, leaving her at a pitiful 4'7, but this boy had to have at least been a foot taller then her. Not only was he attractive, but he was actually paying attention too her, and was being nice to boot. The whole experience left her at a loss for words as she stared up at the boy. She noticed his eye's drop over her for a moment before going wide and darting away from her as he cleared his throat. "Uhm, hey uh, your uhm . . ." Kiba's left hand pointed in the general vicinity of Naruko's chest as he struggled for words, " you uhm, you might want to . . . you know put on another layer."

Naruko glanced down at her chest for the briefest of moments before her face went hot. Her tank top was fairly see through, which normally was never a problem considering how she would spend gym class alone jogging, but now that she was in such close proximity to another person it was becoming a problem. Naruko was quick to draw the sweatshirt in her hand to her chest covering herself up. She wasn't the most well endowed girl in the world, but she was most definitely anything like Sakura, ready to flaunt her chest for her own advantage. 

"I! You! Why'd you look? You pervert!" Was Naruko's instinctive response to her embarrassment. Kiba practically fell over himself as he took a few steps back, arms flailing wildly as he shouted back at her.

"Whoa! Wait a second! I wasn't trying to perv! I mean, yeah your cute but still! I'm not like that I swear!" 

Naruko and Kiba were locked in a silent stare down for a long while, the air between them heavy with confusion before Naruko suddenly doubled over, giggling loudly and pointing at Kiba.

"Oh my god you should see your face!" She cried through her fit of giggles, "You look like you just walked in on your mom shagging!" 

Kiba grimaced as the mental image she just described flashed through his head before he pointed back at her.

"Come on! Not cool I just pictured that!" He shouted only causing her to drop to the floor laughing hysterically. Kiba didn't know what was with this girl. One second she was practically devastated by Sakura's bullying, then she was accusing him of being a pervert, and now she was rolling around on the floor laughing at him. Kiba's shock, slowly turned to amusement and it wasn't long before he was chuckling aloud to himself. As Kiba laughed with the girl, he suddenly realized that she was the same girl from that morning, and he had to admit that something about this girl had him intrigued, and it wasn't just because she was super cute. Firstly she was the type of girl to wake up early and scream the top of her lounges. She was also the kind of girl who helped the school janitor for no apparent reason other then she wanted too.

When the laughing finally subsided, Naruko pulled herself to her feet again, holding her hands out in an apologetic manor.

"I, hehehe, I'm sorry for calling you a pervert. Hehehe." Naruko said softly as she smiled up at Kiba. "You just caught me off guard with that. I'm usually not around people, so my lack of owning a bra has never been an issue before." Kiba noticed how she seemed to sadden at the mention of not having a bra, which was odd. If it bothered her that much why didn't she just go out and buy one? He didn't voice his question though, instead waving a hand dismissively saying,

"It's cool, I just wasn't expecting a show is all." He instantly regretted those words as his eyes snapped to the much smaller girl, but his worry's were quickly washed away when he saw her giggling at his shitty joke. "So uh, we should probably head back to gym class shouldn't we?" Naruko was quick to agree and they started back for the gymnasium. As they walked Kiba noticed how Naruko gently ran her thumb over the tear in her sweatshirt, the garment obviously holding some form of sentiment too her, and without thinking Kiba grinned down at her saying, "Hey quit worrying about it. If I can't fix it, I guarantee you my sister can. She's like, the queen of everything. It's kinda scary really. So don't worry, no matter what we'll get it fixed up for yah, good as new." Kiba instantly regretted the dorky thumbs up he shot her, but his regret receded when Naruko hot a smile his way and gave him just as dorky of one.

* * *

Sakura was surrounded by girls, all of whom were fussing over the growing blemish left by Naruko's slap. Sakura herself was busy complaining about how upset Sasuke would be when he found out what happened. All of that stopped however when the doors to the gymnasium opened up nd one Kiba Inuzuka entered, side by side with Naruko. Both were laughing about something, but Sakura couldn't tell what from where she sat. She watched in disgust as they parted ways, Kiba heading off to practice shooting hoops, while Naruko took a seat on the nearest bleacher to him watching as him like a hawk. 

Sakura nearly gagged at the thought of Kiba actually liking the pitiful girl whom Sakura had grown to hate over the years, but more so at the thought of Naruko actually liking him back. Sakura had done a good job of ensuring no one had grown close to Naruko, and she would be damned if she let some stupid mutt ruin that now. She would certainly do something about that.

* * *

After gym class, Kiba had explained that he had to stay after school for an important basketball game. Naruko was more then happy to wait for him, considering she had no where else better to be, and had allocated her free time while waiting  to helping Jiraiya with his rounds, much to his disagreement. 

"A young lady such as yourself should not be wasting her free time helping an old fool like me clean up after a bunch of spoiled little shits!" Jiraiya had said rather vehemently,"You should go watch the game! I hear there's some pretty nice ass on that team!" 

Naruko had walked away from the conversation at that point telling the older man that she would take care of the trash cans if he took care of the bathrooms. She hadn't even waited for a response and simply wandered off to grab a trash bin. She had done her best to avoid the gymnasium until last, grabbing trash from every trash can she could find until inevitably, all was left was the gym trash. Now she was standing outside of the gymnasium, the roar of the crowd cheering inside audible even through the walls. She didn't want to go in their. It wasn't like she hated sports, and honestly she wouldn't mind seeing if Kiba was any good. She just hated the thought of seeing Sakura and Sasuke. 

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, the power couple of the high school. The two people in the entire school who made it there prerogative to make her life a living hell. The worst part was she didn't even know why they hated her. They just did. But still, she had told Jiraiya she would get the trash, and she wasn't about to leave the job partially finished. Naruko took a deep breath to ready herself before pushing the doors open and wheeled the trash bin in behind her.

The sight before her was insane as she entered. Kiba had the ball and was bouncing it in between his legs, and the legs of the opposing team as he effortlessly slipped passed them before executing what she believed was refereed to as, a slam dunk? The crowd went wild at the sudden score by the home team, and the air was electric as the stands erupted into a ruckus of cheering and shouting. Kiba high fived Choji, who had apparently kept a player on the opposing team from intercepting him according to the announcer, before he looked over the crowd. He flashed a toothy grin towards the crowd before his eyes settled on her.

Time seemed to stand still as they locked eyes, everything around them falling silent. He flashed her a coy smile, giving her a thumbs up, and just like that he was back in the game. The roar of the crowd rushed back to her as soon as they broke eye contact and Naruko cold feel her heart pounding in her chest. 'What in the hell was that?' Naruko thought to herself before a familiar voice rang out behind her. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Naruko spun around to find Sakura glaring at her, Sasuke standing right beside her and giving Naruko a look of pure disgust. Naruko hated Sakura for sure, but the way that Sasuke looked down on her like she was a second class citizen pissed her off to no end. She didn't have the energy to put up with them right now, so spinning around she grabbed the trash bin and headed off for the nearest trash can. She just needed to accomplish her goal and she could leave. No trash left behind as Jiraiya would often joke. 

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Sasuke's ever disdainful voice spat out as he reached out and grabbed Naruko's arm tightly. Naruko spun around to face Sasuke, shocked by his sudden use of force. "You struck my woman, did you not?" He asked, malice dripping from his tongue, "I think you owe her an apology. Now." 

Naruko stared at Sasuke, fully prepared to kick him in his most delicate of places, when a hand suddenly gripped Sasuke's wrist with enough force to cause him to let go of Naruko. Sasuke let out a strangle groan of pain before turning to see a tall red haired boy, staring at him just as disdainfully as Sasuke had been staring at Naruko. 

"I don't know how things are at Konoha High, but at Sunagakure High, we don't bully others." The mystery boy spoke lowly, with little to no emotion, but Naruko could detect a hint of anger behind his stoic mask. Sasuke on the other hand was simply stunned someone from a rival high school was actually interfering in his matters. 

"Listen hear carrot top. This is . . ." Sasuke began before the mystery boy released his hand interrupting him,

"Gaara." 

"What? Sasuke said in confusion.

"The names Gaara, not carrot top. Call me by my actual name . . . or else." The boy known as Gaara said coldly. Naruko was stunned. She'd never seen anyone stand up to Sasuke like that before. Sasuke on the other hand was seething, rage ready to boil over. Sakura just as stunned as Naruko had finally noticed her boyfriends condition and took the chance to step in, placing a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke," she cooed, "Not here. Save it for later." 

Sasuke continued to glare at the boy, Gaara, for a long while before eventually scoffing and heading back to his spot on his teams bench. Gaara, sure that the conflict had been avoided turned to Naruko finally and offered an awkward smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and Naruko was floored. This was the second hot guy who had taken an interest in her in one day, and her brain was on the verge of short circuiting.

"Uh huh." was the only response she could muster, which seemed to be enough for the boy as he bid her adieu and made his way back to his respective teams bench. Naruko was, without a doubt, shocked. Her brain was a blur of thought's as she processed the events between her and the boy Kiba, and what had just happened. All the while she continued on with her intended task of collecting trash. Once she had collected the last few bags of trash, she headed for the dumpster behind the school. Naruko was so caught up in her own thought's however that she didn't notice the pair of figures following closely behind her. . .

* * *

 

Kiba had just intercepted the ball when he spotted Naruko leaving, Sasuke and Sakura sneaking out of the gymnasium behind her. "What the . . ." he said to himself before taking a hard shoulder sending him sprawling to the floor, the ball quickly being scooped up by the opposing team. Kiba barely had time to get to his feet before the buzzer rang out indicating they had scored. "Shit!" Kiba cursed before turning too see coach Guy giving him a worried look.

Kiba knew how important the game was for the team, but something about those two sneaking out after Naruko had left him with an uneasy feeling, and besides. He had secured a pretty big lead for the team. Kiba didn't need much convincing before he made his way over to the sidelines, gripping his stomach rather awkwardly.

"Kiba my boy! Your not looking very youthful, is something the matter?" Coach Guy practically shouted in Kiba's face making him grimace.

"Uhh, my uhm stomach is kinda bothering me. Is it ok if I run to the bathroom super quick?" 

Coach Guy looked Kiba over for a brief moment before clasping a hand to Kiba's shoulder tightly and holding out a fist as he cried,

"Of course my boy! Nothing is more important then one's health! Just make sure you are back to your youthful self soon! We need you!"

Kiba thanked his coach and made his way out of the gymnasium with haste, looking around frantically for any signs of where Sasuke and Sakura had gone. He had lost sight of them completely and they could be anywhere now. That's when he remembered Naruko had been pushing a trash bin. Remembering the conversation between her and the janitor that morning Kiba was off. 

* * *

 

Naruko heaved the last bag of trash over her head and into the dumpster before letting out a long sigh, clapping her hands together to shake the dirt off. She turned around with smile on her face at a job well done, but that smile faded when her a hand uddenly shot out, gripping her throat tightly, and pinned her to the cold steel of the dumpster. Naruko struggled momentarily before her eye's settled on the cold, black eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"You know, I never liked you," Sasuke droned casually as his grip tightened ever so slightly, restricting Naruko's breathing just enough to elicit a strangled gasp from her, "But I like to think I've been fairly tame. Up until now, I haven't laid a finger on you." Sasuke's voice was so calm, it was almost scary, but his eye's were ful of disgust like always. "Now, like I said before, you owe my girl an apology."

For all of Naruko's fear in that moment, it couldn't hold a candle to the rage she felt at Sakura for tearing her mother's sweatshirt. She let that rage take over. Glaring into Sasuke's she grit her teeth.

"Not until she, *cough cough*, apologizes for tearing my mothers sweater!" Naruko choked out. 

Sasuke's eyes went wide for a brief moment before he turned to look at Sakura who was just as stunned, before her shock turned to humor. Grinning mischievously Sakura held her hands up in a dismissive manor saying

"Oh dear, I'm ever so sorry for hurting your dead moms inanimate object." 

Both Sasuke and Sakura chuckled before he turned to look at Naruko again.

"Well?" Sasuke said, "Satisfied?"

Naruko was overwhelmed with anger. Reaching up she gripped Sasuke's arm tightly, and with all of her strength she tried to pry his hand away from her throat. Her attempts were sadly cut short when Sasuke squeezed down on her throat much harder, and his free hand swung out slapping her hard across the face.

"Really? She apologized and your response is to fight me?" Sasuke laughed, "You know, I thought I hated you because your dad locked my family away, but now I think I just hate you for being you." His hand swashed out striking her across the face again, the sound of laughter filling Naruko's ears. "Oh come on. You haven't really lost your fight already have . . ." 

"Kiba!?!" Sakura's voice interrupted Sasuke's teasing and he turned around just in time to catch sight of Kiba as his fist collided with the bridge of Sasuke's nose with a sickening crunch, causing him to drop Naruko. Sasuke's head collided with the dumpster with a satisfying clang before Kiba's hands fisted into Sasuke's basketball jersey lifting him up off his feet. 

Naruko was frozen as she stared at the scene in front of her

"What the fuck!" Kiba shouted angrily, "Who in the hell do you think you are!?!" Naruko was both shocked and thankful at the sudden intervention, but the sight of Kiba holding Sasuke above him, now a towering mass of muscle and rage was highly intimidating, and a side of Kiba she hadn't expected to exist. Sadly before Kiba could get an answer a hand gripped the back of his collar and send him flying backwards through the alley.

"Alright you little shits! Enough is enough!" shouted the familiar voice of Jiraiya. Naruko was overwhelmed as she watched her janitor friend, and well, Kiba come to her rescue, and without warning her vision darkened and she fainted.

* * *

". . . ruko . . . Nar . . . Naru . . . ruko? . . . Naruko!" 

Naruko's eye's shot open to find Kiba' face hovering above hers, a look of worry on his face.

"AHHHHH!" Naruko screamed, and Kiba screamed right back before propelling himself backwards sprawling across the ground a Jiraiya laughed hysterically at the sight. Naruto's head was swimming as she tried to igure out what was going on until the memories of Sasuke and Sakura came rushing back. She looked around frantically for a moment, panic and fear washing over her until she realized they were no longer their.

"Wha- What happened?" Naruko said quizzically, looking between Kiba and Jiraiya.

"Well . . ." Kiba began, "I sort of followed Sasuke and Sakura, and caught them uhm, well I'm not sure. I'm guessing they were trying to hurt you, but this guy here . . ." Kiba pointed a thumb in Jiraiya's direction as Kiba grinned like a child, " . . . showed up and straight up scared the shit out of them. Like no shit! I thought they were going to piss themselves when he showed up!"

"Yeah yeah, quit overplaying it. They were just shocked that an adult showed up, but forget that. Naruko, doll, are you ok?"

At Jiraiya's question Naruko ran a tender hand over her throat before flashing a forced smile at the two saying over enthusiastically "Yeah, I'm good! I've dealt with worse!" Neither of them were convinced, but they didn't push the subject. Instead, Jiraiya spoke up saying

"Well, at aany rate, we should probably call your parents and get them to come and pick you up."

Neither men went without noticing the sudden trepidation at that comment as she held her hands up defensively saying,

"Really guys, I'm fine! Besides, Kiba was going to take me to his place to fix my sweater." Naruko glanced over at Kiba quizzically as she added "We are still doing that right?" 

Kiba, without even thinking, responed instantly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Kiba himself, while unsure of why he had agreed so quickly, was still not one to go back on an offer. Jiraiya offered a sly grin at the boy before turning to walk away before saying over his shoulder,

"Alright then, it's your decision, but you better make sure she get's home safely boy!"

Kiba gulped down a bit of fear at the underlining threat in the mans words, but Naruko didn't even notice, instead only grinning up at Kiba like a child . . .

* * *

 

Kiba had shot a text to Lee, asking him to tell the coach that he had to go go home early do to a stomach bu to which he ended up receiving over a dozen messages from the team, the Coach included, to get better soon. He led Naruko, who was oddly quiet, out too the parking lot where his bike was. When they reached it, he was more then amused as the tiny girl practically went nuts at the sight of his bike.

"It's a Triumph Rocket III Rodester. I had to sell my collection of comics, and save up for three whole years for it." Kiba said joyusly as he watched the young girl go completely silly over it. "It's max speed is 168 MPH, but I've only been able to reach 132. Just don't tell my mother." He chuckled at the snicker that slipped from her lips. Kiba was happy to let the girl ogle his bike as for a while longer before she finally turned to face him, a look of worry on her face as she spoke.

"Uhm, I don't mean to be a spoil sport, but you only have one helmet."

Kiba flashed his signature toothy grin, feeling a wave of delight wash over him as she blushed, before saying,

"I know, and your going to wear it. Your also going to wear this . . ." Kiba quickly slipped out of his leather jacket and Naruko had to do her damnedest not to ogle the way his muscles rippled beneath his tank top at the motion. 

"Are . . . are you sure? Isn't that dangerouse for you to ride without your protective gear?" Kiba chuckled at the girl's worry before helping her into the jacket saying

"Yeah, but i'd hate for anything to happen to you while riding with me. Besides, I'm a safe drive. Promise."

When he flashed another of his toothy grins her way, Naruko couldn't fight him. She simply let him help her into the over sized jacket, huffing when he chuckled at the sight of her in a jacket WAY TOO BIG for her, before he gently placed his hlmet over her head. He then climbed onto the bike. Naruko was hesitant at first but eventually managed to pull herself onto the back of the bike. 

Kiba noted how far back she sat from him, the inner safety nut inside of him kicking in instantly, and he quickly reached behind him and pulled her closer until she was pressed firmly against his back. He had to look ahead to hide the blush that spread across his face at the sensation of her body pressed against his back, the faint feeling of her pert breasts pressing against his back causing him to think dirty thoughts.

Uhm, just uh, jut hold on tight to me, and whatever you do don't let go." Kiba said, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice. Naruko of course obliged, her arms slithering around his abdomen and pulling her tighter against him. Kiba swallowed dryly before starting up the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. As they rode to Kiba's home, Kiba couldn't keep his thought's off of the girl pressed tightly to him. He was not inexperienced with girls, that was a certainty, so why was he so thrown off by this girl? As his thought's ran through his mind, Naruko was busy grinning like an idiot from beneath her borrowed helmet, watching as the city flew past in a blur. The roar of the engine, the vibration of the bike, the sight's flowing past in a blur. It was all so new, and so exciting. She wanted to remember it all. . .

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

As Kiba pulled up into the driveway of his family home, Naruko couldn't help but feel a wave of shock and awe wash over her. Not only had she been living so close to him, she had never taken the time to actually take a close look at it. Now that she was taking a closer look from up close she realized how nice of a home it really was. It wasn't your typical two story home. It was almost artistic in design. At the front of the home, it was nearly entirely glass window pane , and while you couldn't see in through the majority of the glass, she had a feeling that one could see clearly out through the other side. The second floor was dotted with four separate smaller windows, but was instead accented by a beautiful deck that wrapped around the entire house, separated by rooms. 

Kiba of course had to wait for Naruko to hop off before he could, but after a few minutes of her clinging to him he happened a glance back at her and was stunned speechless. The look on her face, was that of a child witnessing a rainbow for the first time. Granted, yes, he had a great home, thanks to the work his mother did for the government. But it was as if she had been living in a cardboard box her whole life. When he'd hoped that him looking back at her would catch her attention, but when it didn't he couldn't fight the toothy grin that spread across his face as he spoke up.

"Uhm, Naruko? We're here."

Naruko could feel her face flush the instant he spoke up, her arms retracting from around him instantly, much to her regret. She quickly clambered off the bike before mumbling about being half asleep because he drove like a grandpa, even though he'd actually been driving a little recklessly in an attempt to impress. Which he had. Kiba was quick to retrieve his helmet, strapping it to his bike, before taking one last look over Naruko who was currently being swallowed up by his leather jacket. 

"You know, hahaha, the jacket suits you!" He said as he began laughing, before Naruko ripped the jacket off and flung it in hsi face.

"Shut up! It's not my fault your a fucking giant!" Naruko screamed back playfully before laughing with him.

Once they had collected there bags Kiba led Naruko up to the front door and let them in.

"I'm home!" Kiba shouted as they entered, and almost instantly a pair of women. Both Kiba and Naruko froze at the sudden appearance of both women and before Kiba could mutter a word the shorter of the two women had him wrapped up in a massive hug as she gave him a nuggie as he shouted

"Oh you little shit! I knew you'd bag yourself a looker eventually!"

"Hana!" Kiba shouted until he noticed his mother staring at Naruko in shock. . .

* * *

 

Tsume Inuzuka, was anything if not hard to shock. But when she spotted that familiar mop of sun dyed hair, and those signature azure eye's, she felt her heart skip a beat. It had been years, but she could never forget that look. She was definitely his daughter . . . of that she had no doubt. No matter how much time passed, she would never forget Minato, or his daughter. But what she'd never expected was too see his daughter in the flesh. Tsume, thanks to her government training, easily spotted the signs of malnutrition and abuse. This was not the same girl she remembered from her youth. Tsume was thankfully snapped out of her thoughts when her daughter Hana spoke up over Kiba's protests to her affection.

"Hey there! It's nice to meet yuh!" Hana shouted over Kiba's protests to her affection, "I'm Hana, Kiba's sister!"

Naruko was quick to offer up a genuinely bight smile as she bowed respectfully before replying.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hana, I'm Uzumaki Naruko!"  Her voice was full of so much joy at the greeting she'd received, but Tsume could see the pain hidden behind those crystal blue eyes. What was more, was the familiarity of the name. Hana caught onto it quickly before shooting a look her mother's way. Naruko suddenly noticed the shock on their faces and felt a wave of nervousness roll over her. She didn't know what had surprised them but it left her feeling unneasy.

Tsume noticed the way Naruko took a step back from them and spoke up quickly in an attempt to placate the small girl.

"Sorry, we were just a little shocked to Kiba with a such a cutey, and one with manors to boot!" Tsume shot Kiba smirk as she heard him groan. Kiba of course was not enjoying the attention him and his guest were receiving. Naruko felt her nerves begin to die down, easily placated by the older woman's kind words. 

"Mom! Hana! Geez, can we save the love fest for later!" Kiba growled as Hana hugged him tighter before finally releasing him. As soon as he was free he was by Naruko's side again, fussing with his newly mussed hair, Before shooting a glare at his mother and sister.

"Oh come now Kiba," Tsume said warmly, "You know we had to give you some shit! Now run along, I need to talk to Hana for a moment." 

Tsume gestured vaguely towards the stairs behind her and Kiba was quick to take Naruko's hand and begin dragging her up the stairs as he shouted over his shoulder

"Gladly!"

Kiba of course hadn't noticed the way Naruko's face turned a bright shade of pink at the sudden sensation of him grabbing her hand. Naruko herself was in a state of sensory overload. She didn't know what to think or do. From the moment they'd walked through the door she was practically bombarded with new smells and experiences. She could vaguely make out the smell of dog hidden behind an aroma of Asian spices and herbs that billowed from the kitchen. She had a keen nose for sure, so from what she'd smelled she was sure they were having stir fry for dinner, which if she was being honest, made her a little jealous when she thought about her cup of Ichiraku Ramen that she would be eating later.

Kiba's family of course was something no amount of preparation could have readied her for. On one hand, they exuberant and loud, and just overall a lovely family. But on the other, their was something so familiar about them that she just couldn't quite place. . .

* * *

 

Tsume smiled silently as she watched Kiba disappear up the stairs with the young girl Naruko. Once they were out of sight she let out a long haggard sigh before gesturing for Hana to follow her back into the kitchen. Hana of course followed her mother without question, but was quick to note how her mother seemed to be unnerved by something. Tsume said nothing as she slowly made her way back to the stovetop and began working on mixing a blend of vegetables and herbs. Hana of course got to work on the sauce. They were silent for a long while, just cooking, and it almost scared Hana, which only made her more thankful when Tsume finally spoke up,

"Hana . . ." Tsume spoke, a weary edge to her voice, " . . . do you remember her?"

It took Hana  moment to realize what her mother was talking about before she caught on. The girl, Naruko, how could she forget her godsister. It had been at least ten years sense they'd last seen her, but with those eye's and that hair she was unforgettable. 

"She's, she's Minato's daughter isn't she?" Hana replied hesitantly.

"I believe so. But something was off . . ." Tsume's voice trailed off as she began mixing chicken and beef in with the vegetables and herbs. " . . . something just didn't seem right. Did you see how small she was?"

Hana was quiet as she thought back on what the girl had looked like. Sure she had been short, and skinny, but a lot of girls were at that age. Hana was about to voice such opinions when she remembered the way her collar bone had stuck out so much. It could have been nothing, but her mother had taught her how to spot the signs of other kids in trouble. It was almost like a family tradition to look out for those around them. 

"Now that you mention it, she might be a little malnourished, but I can't be certain."

They were both silent now. Both woman lost in their own thought's as they wrapped up their parts of the cooking. Hana was unnerved by her mother's silence. Usually her mother would be all over that sort of thing, drawing attention to it rather vocally and interrogating the target for information in a heartbeat. But now, her mother seemed lost, troubled by what she'd seen. 

"Hana." Tsume spoke, her voice low and full of anguish, "Did I make the wrong choice in not taking in Naruko?"

The sudden question floored Hana. She was barely in her teens when they'd received the news of Naruko's parents. She could still remember the sight of her mother up late, arguing with some old guy with long spiky white hair about how she wouldn't be able to support Naruko. At the time, Tsume had only just started working for the government, but even then she was a single mom raising two kids, and was struggling to make ends meet as was. A fourth mouth to feed would have only made things worse.

"Mom," Hana said sadly, "We both know we couldn't have. As much as we wanted too . . . we just couldn't take on that responsibility." 

Hana watched her mother shake her head angrily before turning to look at her daughter, teary eyed, as she did her best to watch her volume.

"Yeah but! She was supposed to be my responsibility, and I just . . ." Tsume's eyes dropped to the stove sadly as she finished, " I just handed her off to the system, rather then taking on the responsibility."

* * *

As soon as Kiba opened the door to his room, a massive dog lept out through the door tackling Naruko to the ground as it licked at her face furiously. Naruko was certainly surprised, more more elated at the sudden affection from such a massive dog. Kiba on the other hand, had to practically lift his jaw from the floor at the sight. Akamaru was certainly a friendly dog, but he was acting like he actually knew Naruko, which was impossible. After Akamaru got his affectionate greeting out of the way he bounded off of her and began running circles around her as she giggled at the dog

"Oh my god Kiba!" She shouted through her giggles, "You could have at least warned me about your security system!" 

"Akamaru, go lay down!" Kiba growled affectionatly at the dog before reaching down to pull Naruko to her feet with ease. "Yeah sorry, he doesn't normally do stuff like that."

Naruko was quick to dismiss it saying somethign about no harm no foul, before she finally spotted the inside of his room. Kiba barely had time to register the shock and elation that washed over her before she was in his room running from shelf to shelf shouting frantically.

"Oh my god! Are you a Naruto fanboy! Me too! Well not fan'boy' but fangirl!"

Kiba had practically all of the merchandise for the Naruto series. Everything from action figures to books. It was stunning. 

"Yeah, I uh, might sort of be a closet nerd." Kiba said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just wish they'd make a tv series of it you know?"

Naruko felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to stare at Kiba in awe before she spoke without thinking.

"I think I just fell in love."

Both Kiba and Naruko stared at each other in shock at those words before Naruko held her hands up frantically waving them around as she shouted.

"That came out wrong! I just meant that you well maybe I kinda sorta agree with you and I'm just such a huge fan of the Naruto series and you like totally said what I've always thought you know about the TV show thing and . . ." Naruko shut up instantly when Kiba doubled over himself and began laughing hysterically. Naruko was shocked for a moment before she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms speaking lowly

"Shut up, it's not funny."

"Hahahaha holy shit, I beg to differ! Hehehahe You should have seen yourself! You looked like a squirrel on crack!

"Oh yeah!" Naruko squealed "Well at least I didn't look like a deer in the headlights!"

Kiba only laughed harder at that, and as much as Naruko fought it, she eventually joined in. As the laughter subsided, Kiba straitened himself out and sauntered across the room to where Naruko stood. Naruko stiffened at the sight of Kiba making his way over to her, and as he reached her, she could feel her heart rate speed up and her face flush. She watched as he slowly reached out for her, his hand going for her shoulder, and she braced herself for . . . well she wasn't quite sure. What she hadn't expected was for him to casually pull the strap of her duffel bag up over her head and carry it over to a small desk in the corner of his bedroom, where she could make out a tiny sewing machine, as well as numerous unfinished sewing projects, many of which were very elaborate. 

She didn't know why but she almost felt a little disappointed, but she couldn't figure out why. She was so caught up in her thought's that she hadn't noticed the slight smile and blush that had wormed it's way onto Kiba's face at her reaction. As he reached the sewing corner he gently placrd the bag o n the table, reaching for the zipper, only to be jolted from his spot by Naruko as she screamed at him

"Wait! Don't open that!" Naruko practically lept across the room to Kiba moving him aside as she hid the bag from his view. "I've got uhm, personal girl stuff in their." She said in an attempt to excuse her sudden reaction. She didn't need Kiba finding out everything she owned was in that bag. That would be hard to explain.

"Oh uhm, sorry I just assumed . . . never mind." Kiba said as he spun around nervously looking at a random poster on his wall. Paying extra heed to how the two character's on the poster were staring passionately into one another's eyes. Naruko took the chance to rifle through the bag and locate her torn sweater before zipping the bag back up saying

"Sorry about that, here the sweater."

Kiba was thankful to to not have to stare at the poster any longer, but whe he turned to except the sweater from the Naruko he noticed she almost seemed sadder then before. He wanted to say something, anything to wipe that look off her face, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he simply took the sweater, apologizing for his intrusion into her privacy, and got to work.

"You know, this isn't really that bad of a tear if i'm being honest." Kiba spoke as he loaded the correct color of thread into the machine. "I should have this mended in no time."

Naruko was still quiet, which made Kiba a little uncomfortable, but when he turned to look at her he was stunned to find her watching him intently as though she was trying to memorize what he did. It barely took two minutes for the sewing machine to patch the tear, and as he held it up to examine his work he grinned with satisfaction.

"See, no problem!" Kiba said as he spun around to see the girl smiling wide, but with tears in her eyes. Kiba felt a lump grow in his throat as he handed the sweater back to Naruko, watching as she hugged it to herself for a moment before raising it up over her head to slip it on. Because he was sitting and she was standing, Kiba had a full frontal face shot of Naruko's breast as they pushed against the thin fabric. That image was more then enough to excite him and he had to look away to avoid growing, visibly excited. 

Once Naruko had the sweater on she took a moment to run her hands over it, examining the work Kiba had just done. He'd actually fixed it, it was good as new, and she couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time. Without thinking she hurled herself at Kiba, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kiba was frozen in place, unable to move. This girl, Naruko, was hugging him in his bedroom. Before Kiba couldn't even enjoy the embrace however a gentle knock on his bedroom door had Naruko releasing him. As the door swung open both Naruko and Kiba, both blushing like idiots, looked over to see Hana standing their, smiling at them as if she knew something they didn't. 

"Ok you two, diner's ready so knock off whatever it was you were doing and get your buts down here before we give your share to the dogs."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superotaku: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, more to come soon. I am of course working on two different story's right now, so If you are reading my "My Hero Academia" story, just know I'm working on the next chapter right now. It's going to be a good one too! But back to this story, Naruko has got some pretty "fun" stuff coming her way so stay tuned! TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Hana disappeared Naruko watched as Kiba bolted to his feet and took off into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. As soon as he was out of view and she heard the sound of running water Naruko grabbed her duffel bag and slipped the strap over her shoulder, ready to leave as soon as he got back. Kiba on the other hand was less then prepared for the sight that greeted him when he exited his bathroom. Naruko was standing there, almost sadly, her bag in hand and from what he could tell she was ready to leave.

"Your not leaving yet are you?" Kiba said without thinking. Naruko seemed stunned at the question, her brow crinkling as she spoke.

"I . . . well I didn't think you guys would have wanted me to stay for dinner so I figured I'd, uhm, head home I guess." Kiba himself noticed the way Naruko seemed hesitant, her shoulders hunching inward as if she was trying to shrink in on herself. Kiba huffed causing Naruko to look up at him. She watched in shock as Kiba strolled up to her confidently. She swallowed hard as he reached her, flashing his signature toothy grin down at her before snatching her bag away from her in an instant. Naruko instantly regretted the awe she had felt watching him stroll up to her as she tried to desperately grab it back from him as she yelled

"Hey! What the hell, give that back!"

Kiba just grinned down at her as he tossed her bag on the bed, and before he could even lunge for it Akamaru had lept up on the bed and laid down on it barking happily in Naruko's face as she cried out.

"Hey what the hell boy! I thought we were friends!"

"Yeah the thing is . . ." Kiba began speaking as he turned and headed for the door, "He does like you, he just wants you to stay, and my mom and sis would kill me if you left before having dinner with us." Naruko was speechless. They actually wanted her to stay for dinner? Not that she was complaining, but most people didn't spare her the time of day, let alone invite her to dinner. As Kiba reached the door he turned to see that fish out of water look plastered all over her face and something in his chest tightened. He flashed one more toothy little grin before adding. "Would it help if I said I wanted you too stay for dinner too?" 

Kiba watched in glee as Naruko's face turned a bright shade of pink. Pumping her fists she yelled back at him. "Dummy! Why would that make a difference!" Her protests whee however silenced when a loud rumble emanated from her stomach and she grimaced. Crossing her arms Naruko huffed before glaring at Akamaru as she spoke. "Well if you guys are that eager for me to stay I guess one meal isn't going to kill me."

Kiba just chuckled at the smaller girl as he ducked out into the hallway shouting behind himself as he walked away "Yeah yeah, just make sure you wash your hands or Hana will kill you."

Once Kiba was gone Naruko let out a breath of air before slipping into his bathroom to wash her hands. The moment she stepped foot in the bathroom her eye's went wide at the site. There was clothing strewn everywhere and she could swear she could see the corner of a dirty magazine peaking out from behind the toilet. Yep it was totally a boys bathroom alright. Shaking away the sight before her Naruko washed her hands as fast as possible, enjoying the smell of the soap, before bounding out of his room and down the stairs with Akamaru not far behind her. It wasn't hard to find the kitchen considering all she had to do was follow her nose, but when she actually reached the kitchen she froze. 

While Naruko hadn't seen many kitchens in her life, she was fairly certain the kitchen she had just entered was one of the best she'd ever see, if not the best. The whole room was split into two sections. Kiba and his family were sitting in a massive dining area, furnished with a large dining room table and six chairs, atop the table was an array of food that had her mouth watering. The other half of the room was a massive kitchen with a wide array of herbs and spices hanging from an assortment of spice racks and hooks. It was complete with anything one could want for cooking. She was fairly certain she'd just walked into Gordon Ramsey's kitchen. 

"Naruko!" She heard Kiba shout from the table, "Come on were waiting on you!" 

"Kiba!" Hana shouted as she wacked him upside the head, "She is our guest, show some manors would you!"

As Kiba and his sister argued over practically nothing, Naruko giggled aloud before practically skipping over to the table and sitting down to the right of Kiba, drawing small looks and grins from his mother and sister. Kiba noticed the looks but Naruko was completely oblivious as she stared hungrily at the food strewn across the table. It didn't take long for everyone to fill their plates and once they had their food Naruko filling a plate of stir fry that could Rival Kiba's. Naruko took one bite of the food before tears began to roll down her cheeks in streams drawing worried looks from everyone at the table.

"Naruko, sweetie? Is everything ok?" Kiba's mother said worriedly. Naruko swallowed the food that was in her mouth before she looked over at Tsume and grinned wider then she could remember doing in a long time.

"I think I just died and went to heaven!" 

There was a collective sigh of relief from Kiba and his family before everyone started laughing. 

"Jeez don't scare us like that silly!" Kiba growled playfully, but Naruko was lost in her own world, shoveling fistfulls of food in her mouth. Kiba couldn't help but chuckle at that before he joined in eating almost as fast as she did.

"So, Naruko was it? How long have you and Kiba known each other?" Hana said as she smiled at her brother and his guest.

"We actually just met today!" Naruko said through a mouthful of food before swallowing hard and continuing. "I kinda ran out on gym class today after a couple of girls tore my mo-I mean my sweatshirt."

"Yeah she looked pretty upset and I couldn't just do nothing." Kiba added through a mouthful of food.

'Kiba! Manors!" Hana shouted at him across the table, "We don't talk with our mouths full!" 

Naruko giggled at the look of defeat on Kiba's face before his mother spoke up finally. "Manors aside, I'm proud of yo Kiba. You did the right thing today."

Kiba blushed slightly at his mothers praise, rubbing at the back of his neck as he spoke. "Yeah well I couldn't just leave a pretty girl crying like that." As soon as he said it he instantly regretted it as both his mother and sister let out a wave of 'Awwws' before Hana goaded him saying

"I think Kiba has a little crush! Look at him blush!" 

Naruko had been giggling like silly, watching Kiba and his family banter back and forth. She hadn't missed the way Kiba had called her cute again, and when his sister chided in about him having a crush, she noticed how he didn't deny it. With the happy mood around the table, Naruko felt content for the first time in a long while, sitting here eating a nice warm meal for the first time in a long while. The whole atmosphere had her feeling more relaxed then she'd feltin a long time, and then it all came crashing down around her as her stomach twisted. 

With one hand gripping her stomach, Naruko gently poked Kiba to get his attention. He was so caught up in his conversation with his family he didn't notice so she instead tried just saying it. "Hey uhm, wheres your bathroom?" No one noticed her a they were all aught up in teazing Kiba for his new infatuation. Naruko knew if she didn't get to a bathroom soon there was going to be a problem so at the cost of seeming rude she yelled this time. "I hate to interrupt, but where's the bathroom?"

Tsume was the first to notice the look on Naruko's face and shooting up from the table she made her way over to the young girl and took her shoulder gently as she spoke. "Here follow me." Naruko did as she was instructed and let Kiba's mom lead her through the house and to the nearest bathroom. As soon as they reached the bathroom, Naruko was cradling the toilet as she vomited up most of what she'd just eaten. Tsume knelt down beside the young girl and gently rubbed circles in Naruko's back as she held Naruko's hair out of the toilet for her. 

After several minutes of vomiting dry heaving, Naruko's stomach finally settled down. Looking up at Tsume with tears in her eyes she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dinner. I think I may have ate to fast." Tsume brushed the apology aside as she thought to herself,

'Or maybe you ate too much'

Smiling down at Naruko, Tsume gently pulled the much much smaller girl to her feet as she spoke softly. "It's nothing to apologize for we all get sick sometimes." Naruko wasn't really convinced. Tsume on the other hand was very much worried. Naruko was most certainly malnourished. Her reaction to a rather normal meal had been a good clue, but the fact that she couldn't keep down what little food she'd managed to stuff in herself was another clear sign. As Tsume held Naruko to her for support, she could feel the way her bones stuck out on her hips and shoulders. How had foster care let this happen to her sweet little god daughter? Tsume was most certainly going to get answers. 

Slowly Tsume led Naruko to the living room and laid her down on the couch. "Ok sweetie," Tsume cooed " Just rest here for now, do you want me to call you parents to come and pick you up?" Naruko stiffened immediately at the question before trying to sit up. 

"N-no, they're out of town on a business trip!" Naruko said. Tsume let out a low sigh before telling her to just lay down while she went and grabbed her some juice. Tsume was used to reading people, but she barely had to try with this girl. She was terrible at lying. As Tsume stepped back into the Kitchen Kiba was on her in a second.

"Is Naruko ok?" The worry on his face was more then endearing, and Tsume quickly explained the situation before thinking back on what the girl had said. If she was truly lying, that meant one of two things given her current condition. Either they were home and she didn't want to go home to them, or their were no parents to go home too. Either option left a bad taste in her mouth. "Kiba sweetie, could you go check in on Naruko while me and Hana talk?"

"Uhm yeah sure." Kiba said and just like that he was gone, disappearing off into the living room. 

* * *

 

When Kiba entered the living room, what he saw left a not in his stomach. Naruko was laying on his couch, clutching her stomach in one hand, and wiping away fresh tears with the other, while Akamaru lay on the floor below her, watching her wearily as he whimpered. Kiba didn't understand how such a small girl could be full of so many emotions. One minute she's a ball of sunshine, all smiles and energy, and the next she's a teary eyed wounded kitty cat. Kiba cleared his throat, both to garner the girl's attention, and to clear the lump that was forming there. Naruko practically jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey uh, how you doing?" Kiba actually face palmed at his own question before shooting Naruko an apologetic look, "Sorry stupid question, you probably feel like shit. Huh?"

Naruko just shut her eyes tight, draping an arm over them in the hopes of disguising her own emotional status.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dinner like that. I should have just . . . " Naruko began to say before she suddenly felt a weight press down into the coach right beside her hips. When she looked to see what it was she found Kiba sitting down on the couch right beside her, smiling worriedly down at her. 

"Why do you do that?" Kiba suddenly asked, surprising Naruko even more.

"Do what?" She replied hesitantly, confused by his sudden question. Kiba rubbed nervously at the back of his neck as he stared at his feet for a moment before he turned to fae her again.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is, why do you act like your a nuisance? I mean, your no nuisance, I can tell you that. Sakura for example is a nuisance!" Kiba flashed a wolfish grin her way at that last part drawing a small giggle from Naruko in the proces.

"Well, I mean everyone else see's me that way soo I just figured . . ." Naruko began before a large warm hand gripped her much smaller one firmly. 

"Ok stop. None of that yah here!" Kiba said starting to get a little annoyed. "If you keep thinking that way then that's all you'll be. You gotta be more confident. See the good in yourself. Yah here?!" 

Naruko and Kiba stared into one another's eyes, Naruko trying to grasp the words that Kiba had spoken to her so warmly, Kiba trying desperately to get the girl to smile again. He liked her smile. Then as sudden as the silence set in, Naruko abruptly broke that silence when she spoke without thinking.

"Where the hell have you been all my life?" Both Naruko and Kiba were startled by her sudden question. Naruko on one hand hadn't meant to say that, and Kiba on the other was trying to think of something to say back.

"Uh, well yah see, me and my family just moved back to Konoha this year. We were living abroad for a while thanks to her work." Kiba thought on it for a moment before a question of his own slipped out of his mouth. "What about you, have you always lived in Konoha?" 

Naruko seemed to grow sad at that question and Kiba felt an immediate guilt for even asking, but then she smiled softly before saying. 

"I was born in Konoha but I spent a few year's living down in Sannin. I kinda liked it their but Konoha is home you know?" 

* * *

 

"So you think she's been abused?" Hana asked through hushed tones, feeling an anger rising up within her at her mother's assumptions.

"Yes." Tsume said quietly, folding her arms in front of her as she thought aloud. "from what I can surmise, she's malnourished. That's why she couldn't keep down the food. It was probably to rich, and too much for he stomach all at once. On top of that she lied about her parents being out of town. I think she's scared to go home . . . or worse."

Hana flinched at the words, or worse. What could possibly be worse then living with abusive foster parents? 

"Hana," Tsume's voice snapped her daughter from her thought's in an instant, and as she looked to her mother she could see a spark behind them. Her mother was exceptionally gifted at hiding her emotions when she had too, but even Hana could tell her mother wanted to hurt some one. " I'm going to ask Naruko to stay with us until her 'parents' get back into town. If we play it right, I should be able to get to the bottom of things before she leaves."

* * *

 

"Hahaha, so Lee right, he looks me dead in the face and you know what he says?" Naruko was practically on the edge of her seat now, she had no idea having friends meant you could tell embarrassing stories about them, but she loved it. "Haha, He says 'That was most unyouthful of me'." Naruko stared blankly into Kiba's for a long silent stretch, almost bringing him to think that he'd told the story wrong, before she suddenly clutched at her belly and burst out laughing, happy tears spilling from her eyes at the exertion.

"Hahahahaha, he, hahahahah, no, hahahaha, He didn't!" Naruko managed to say through her fit of laughter. 

"Oh yeah, god as my witness I swear he did. But the best part was the look on the girl's face as she stared at her shoes covered in vomit! If looks could kill Lee would have been cremated on the spot!" Both kids doubled over laughing now and it wasn't until a third voice cleared it's throat that they snapped to attention, Kiba's hand pulling away from Naruko's in a heartbeat as they turned to see his mother smiling at them knowingly, with two plates of food in her hands. One was obviously Kiba's, and the other was a much smaller portion of food then what Naruko had eaten before. 

"Feeling better I see, well then you should be feeling up to dinner again." The look on Naruko's face said it all. She wanted the food but was afraid she'd throw up again. Tsume kept her smile up as she followed through with her plan. Making her way to the couch she handed Kiba's plate to him, before handing the smaller portion to Naruko as she spoke.

"This time just eat slowly, ok Naruko?"  Naruko took the plate hesitantly before taking a much smaller bite then she had been before. Her stomach almost instantly felt better as she took her time eating this time. "Now before I leave you two love birds to your food," the sudden comment from Tsume had both kids sputtering over their food, which drew a light chuckle from her lips as she continued. ",Naruko sweetie. You said your parents were out of town. For how long did you say they'd be gone for?" 

Naruko choked on her food at the sudden question and as she gasped for air Kiba turned to look at his mom questioningly. What the hell was she getting at? Once Naruko caught her breath she looked up at Tsume nervously before mumbling out reply.

"Uhm, they uhm said they'd be back by next weekend?" Naruko grimaced at how her response had come out more like a question then an awnser, but Tsume let it slide a she tapped a finger on her chin coyly for a moment. "Well then, I guess I have no choice. I cannot leave a sick child to fend for them self while they're parents are gone, now can I? I guess you'll just have to crash here until your parents get back into town. Unless you think we should call them first of course."

Naruko went rigid as she shot her hands out and wove them around frantically.

"N-No! It's uhm, a no phone business trip, so we couldn't call them even if we wanted too!" 

Tsume was getting tired of her lying, but until she had proof of what she was lying about she would say nothing of it. 

"Naruko, if we can't get in touch with them until they get back then isn't that all the more reason for you to stay with a responsible adult?"

"Yeah but . . ." Naruko began before Tsume ct her off.

"No buts. Until your family get's home your staying with us. Understood."

Tsume had expected more of a fight from the girl, so she was very surprised when the girls shoulders sank as she smiled back at Tsume saying

"I guess it would be nice to not be alone." 

Both Kiba and Tsume were stunned by her agreemant, but not just by her agreeing to stay, but by how she'd agreed. On the surface they could have taken it as she didn't like being away from her family, but it almost felt like she was talking about something else. Tsume held her fake smile before nodding at the younger girl saying

"Good. Now that that's settled, eat up, and watch some TV. If you need anything Hana and Kiba will help. I'm going to head out for awhile, take care of some buisness . . ."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SuperOtaku!: Hello and welcome to my very first ever Naruto fanfic! I hope what I have introduce you too is enough to pique your interest and keep you coming back for more! I am very open to critiques so please if you notice anything that seems off, or something that you particularly liked please let me know! Until next time my pretties TTFN!


End file.
